LateNight Ice Cream
by StandardToast
Summary: You can’t buy happiness but you can buy ice cream, which is kind of the same thing. A/U SasuSaku Slight OCC-ness. Little bit of 'colourful'language. Enjoy!


_Your love is better than ice cream_

_Better than anything else that I've tried_

_And your love is better than ice cream_

_Everyone here knows how to fight  
_-"Ice Cream", Sarah McLachlan

_---------------------_

_**Late night Ice-Cream  
**__SasuSaku_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Fuck_

_My_

_Life_

Sasuke groaned for the umpteenth time that evening, wishing he could have found a better excuse. Anything would have been better than this. _**Anything.**_

"So then she had the nerve to call me whore, which I totally did not deserve and-"

He mused whether he would have been able to survive the drop out the window; he was only on the fifth floor after all. It would take him roughly 6 strides to make it all the way to the window, assuming it was open. All he'd have to do is pray that an open-roofed mattress transporter was going by at the exact moment of his leap of faith. He cautiously tilted his head to the side, catching a quick glance of the window to his left. It was open.

_Score!!!_

"So then I told her that I wasn't, because I wouldn't want to steal her customers-"

The probability of that actually happening was incredibly low, considering Sleep Country was having its third 'once a year' sale this week, significantly reducing that possibility. What about an incredibly large flock of pigeons? Surely with enough of them to land on, they would ensure that he could glide down to street level…

"Are you even _listening_, Sasuke Uchiha!!!?"

He winced, he'd been found out. He slowly lifted his head to meet the eyes of a fuming, irate, seething Sakura Haruno. Eyes blazing with fury, she jabbed a chocolate ice-cream covered spoon into his chest, accusing him of "being a stuck-up (jab), self-centered (jab), uncaring (jab) asshole (jab-jab)"

He resisted the urge to sigh, knowing what that would lead to a chocolate covered shirt and an even more infuriated Sakura.

And heavens knows, that is that is the last thing he'd want, he hated chocolate.

Ok and an angry Sakura kind of, sort of, _maybe_, scared him a little bit.

But like he'd admit that.

"Sorry, continue, I am absolutely enraptured by your tale of woe…"

Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes at him, throwing her spoon at him. He tilted his head to one side, avoiding the hunk of cutlery she had just hurled at him.

"You are such an inconsiderate jerk!! Go get me more ice-cream, or so help you God, I will rip out your spinal column!!" she shrieked at the surprisingly timid Uchiha. He knew better than to argue. He rose from his seat on the couch and strode into the kitchen to retrieve more of Sakura's "frozen elixir of happiness" from the freezer. He opened the door to the freezer, scanning his eyes over the gazillion tubs of ice-cream that littered the small space.

She really needed to diversify her comfort food.

He grabbed the one nearest to him and trudged back into Sakura's living room. He handed her the tub of ice cream and she immediately tore off the lid, digging into the frozen substance with renewed vigour. Sasuke plopped down beside her, gazing longingly out of the window as a cloud of pigeons swirled past. It wasn't like he didn't want to be there, well, it kind of was, but more so, he didn't want to be sitting, listening to a PMS-ing Sakura rant and rave about her day, he much preferred the calmer side of the girl, it was more…attractive than anything. This was Naruto and Ino's job. Sasuke's job was intimidating creepy people that flocked to Sakura and taking her out for late-night snack runs. This was not what he signed on for. Naruto, that little shit, had managed to worm his way out of it, saying he was going on a date tonight. The dark-haired boy internalized a snort. How in the hell did Sakura believe that Naruto, the dictionary definition of annoying, had managed to score a date? _How?_ It wasn't fair.

"So all-in-all, Karin and Sai totally deserved everything, since they are the banes of life on earth, total wastes of two-billion years of evolution and so on and so forth"

Ok, so there was a fair statement.

He smirked at the pink-haired girl's comment. "Couldn't agree more myself."

The girl beside him beamed a smile his way and stood up. That was the first smile he had seen out of her all evening, she had been crying, ranting, sobbing, raving all evening about her recent break-up with boyfriend #4. The son-of-a-bitch had the nerve to cheat on her, reminding him to get the soon-to-be-dead man's address at a later date.

"Ok, enough of this crap-"Sakura proudly proclaimed. "-we need to get out and stop moping around this apartment-"

Sasuke almost sunk to his knees in praise. _Almost._

"Let's go out for a night on the town, your treat!!" the girl yelled out at him before he could protest. "How about we go see a movie? I hear '17-again' is really good"

Sasuke shuddered. "Yes, I would love to go see a movie, in a theatre packed with rabid fan-girls, and watch a pretty-boy flounce around on screen", He dead-panned.

Sakura sighed in annoyance. "You're a pretty boy too, and although you don't flounce, you occasionally have an extra bounce in your step. More like a prance than anything-"

"I do not prance."

"Yes you do"

"No, I don't."

"Yes. You do."

"No. I don't."

"Yes, you do, sorry to break it to you, end of story. And if you are so knowledgeable about a good film, what would you suggest, Mr. I-totally-prance? "

Sasuke scowled at her, he really did not prance. "How about Final destination: 3-D?"

Sakura snorted in a very un-lady like manner at his question. "Oh goody, another original film in which idiotic, horny teenagers manage to die in statistically improbable ways. In 3-D. Oh joy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, although she did have a good point. "Alright, how about we go _out_ for ice-cream?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a god?"

"Actually, yes."

"Figures"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had to admit, Sakura did look incredibly…cute… when she perused the selection of ice-creams laid out before them. Her bottom lip being carefully nibbled and how she occasionally knitted her eyebrows together when making a decision. Her eyes flitted from one tub to the next, trying to decide which flavour was worth the honour of becoming her next victim. Ok, that sounded kind of creepy. Sasuke gazed at his watch. _12:36 a.m _beamed back at him. Why the hell was this place even open?

He let out a sigh and walked up to Sakura, still engrossed in making her selection.

"You ready?"

She jumped slightly at his sudden appearance by her side and a nervous blush crept across her face. "Don't scare me like that!!"

He smirked at her and steered her towards the yawning cashier. Sakura quickly relayed her order and Sasuke stepped in to pay before she could protest. They found a seat (easy enough, since the place was empty) and Sakura plopped down in the squishy cushions and let out a contented sigh, leaning back into the seat.

"What could be better: late-night ice-cream runs, a best-friend who pays for it and more ice-cream. Sasuke, you are my new favourite person."

He felt a slight blush creep across his face and immediately tried to stifle it. "I try"

Sakura let out a brief, wide smile before she shovelled ice-cream into her mouth. "And for that I thank you, I don't know anyone else that would do this for me."

Sasuke felt his lips begin to twitch upwards. "You know I'd do anything for you Sakura, all you have to do is ask."

He noticed her cheeks began to flush into a darker tone and he felt his Uchiha pride swell up, he knew he was good. Sakura looked a little bit stunned by his proclamation: it wasn't everyday that Sasuke Uchiha stated these sorts of things. She let her smile grow wider, it was kind of nice.

It was no secret to the Uchiha that he had feelings for the girl that sat across from him, it just seemed like he arrived at the wrong time. Boyfriend #1, a complete moron, had been easily replaced by Boyfriend #2, who was really easily replaced by #3, and then #4 had come along. This boy, Sai, had captured her, mind, body and soul. She often told Sasuke that he could be, quite possibly, 'the One'. The first time she told him, Sasuke had gone out with Naruto and got completely blitzed, waking up the next morning with a splitting hang-over and still seething with anger. It had hurt him; he might be losing the one girl he had only ever _liked_, to a complete and utter asshole that eerily resembled him. When he heard the news of their break-up, he actually bubbled over with concealed excitement, knowing she would need a shoulder to cry on. So he had stepped up to the plate, only realizing at the last moment that: Sakura +ice-cream +bad news= one big bitch fest. At least he got to spend time with her alone.

He was brought back to reality when Sakura waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Emo, Earth to Emo, come in, over."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the giggling pinkette before him. "Sorry to bring you back to reality, but I think you need to get to bed, Mr. Sleepy-head."

Sasuke shook his head. "Do not call me Mr. Sleepy-head; we've been over this Sakura. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"…"

"I bet it was a hot chick." Sakura stated, knowing that would set him off.

It didn't.

"You could say that."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Actually?"

"…"

"Oh come on!!" She cried out in an exasperated tone. "You can't leave me hanging like that!!"

"Fine, I was."

"I knew it!!! Who is she, what's her name?"

"…"

"For the love of riboflavin, tell me already!"

"…If I tell you, will you promise to accept the fact?"

Sakura tilted her head to one side, a puzzling look making its way across her features. "As long as it's not Naruto, I'm all good on the accepting front, so, who is it? Do I know her?"

Sasuke knew he was doomed from the moment he had admitted it. "Yes, you know her."

"and…"

"Her name is Sakura Haruno."

He had to admit, she made a very good fish impersonation.

-

-

---------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: yes, I should be updating 'Genesis', but this was so much fun to write. I know it is full of plot holes and what-not, but oh well. Epilogue perhaps? Up to you guys, tell me what you think.

Hope you enjoyed it and please review! (it makes the world of difference!!)


End file.
